A Miraculous End
by Demod20
Summary: The Destruction of the Shinigami is at hand with Gerard Valkyrie's "Miracle" wiping out all opposing resistance. With only trump card left to play, it is up to one Nanao to best this monolith. But will it be enough? Find out on A Miraculous End! (This was a contest entry with a Under 1K Word Ceiling. This is shorter than my usual works so please keep that in mind before judging.)


" **And that is your status, Captain Hirako?** "

" **You mean the part about a colossal enemy who keeps getting stronger through bogus miracles? Yeah, we're completely outclassed and getting our asses handed to us. But you said you got a way of beating this thing?** "

" **My family Zanpakutō, Shinken Hakkyōken** **, reflects the ability of gods back at them. If he truly does use miracles, then I can use his own ability against him**."

"Well, everything conventional has failed, might as well give it a shot. I'll give you an opening so it won't miss. Just make sure you can swing that thing when you arrive, Lieutenant Ise."

"I will," She finished, cutting the link between her and the Captain. From where they presided on a whole other island of the Royal Dimension was practically annihilated. Her participation in the battle with the leader of the Schutzstaffel, Lille Barro, had left Yhwach Juhabach's personally crafted city in tatters. With some Hellish luck on her side she was able to be gifted with the aforementioned heirloom weapon from her superior.

Whom was simply laying tiredly on his back.

Nanao had been worried about his words but pure exhaustion had set in. Because his Bankai hadn't slain his enemy, the most critical effects of him being presumably brought to his own death was for naught. Depletion of his Reiryoku was expected after such a fierce battle so she decided not to chastise him. Instead she had crafted two Kidō to establish contact with the others after mending her wound with a couple of delicate spells.

Closing her eyes, she reopened them to look at the sword she laid by her side. It looked like no other weapon yet when she wielded it, the power resonated when she combated the Sternritter. If anything had a chance of beating their last obstacle from confronting their arch enemy, it was this ritualistic tool. Reaching out with trepidation it was only her Captain's words that halted her.

"You planning on sticking around all day?" Shunsui idly inquired.

"Actually," Nanao huffed, grasping the weapon's handle with more confidence as she slowly stood up. There was a limp, but nothing she could do about it. Turning with an annoyed glare at him she just beat her chest with an enclosed fist over her heart. "Leave this to me, Captain Commander. You've done enough; you've helped me stand on my feet. It's time I move them forward."

"Ha! That's the spirit!" The kimono adorned Commander replied with a raucous tone, though made no effort to move upright. Simply smiling he nodded with affirmation. "Get the job done, Lieutenant. That's an order."

"Yessir!" She declared, her form disappearing in the bout of Shunpo. Even as she disappeared the Captain closed his eyes and finally sighed with relief.

" _Go get'em, and make me proud, Nanao_."

* * *

It was Hell for the Gotei forces present. There their enemy stood, an enormous being of flesh turned fiery Reishi. A helm of emotionless intimidating merely glanced occasionally as its body discharged barrages of Heilig Pfeil from its very being. Time and again it'd swing its arm, uplifting the scenery before it'd be turned into dust. Places for the Captains, Officers and Visoreds to hide was being used up quick.

Something that made a wide-eyed Shinji huff as he kept leaping from debris field to standing pile of rubble.

"D-Dammit! The moment I regain consciousness, I'm forced to run like Hell!" Shinji Hirako exclaimed as sweat beaded down his face, peering around the corner at the enormous arm not but a dozen meters away.

Thankfully, his savior arrived next to him in a bout of Shunpo.

"THERE YOU AR-"

"No time," Nanao implored even as she regained her breath, sweating at the effort to move as quickly as she did. "Your opening. Give it to me."

"Wow, you really are the Captain Commander's right hand," He murmured with annoyance, before smiling toothily. "It's a good thing no one's close by. I normally don't use this unless I'm just in a corner. No time like the present."

" **Bankai** ," He whispered sinisterly, his body being engulfed in a bright cloud of rose colored gas. Large enough to envelop the giant's head who didn't move as it had no fear of one attack. However, as the smoke cleared, a multitude of rings spun around a fragrantly halo'd Shinji. Silver in color and numbering up to six over each arm rotating in sync, the disc hovering over his head continued to spew gas while his arms fanned it out. With all of the chakrams moving at once he declared openly as the affects commenced. " **Muchitujo Sakanade**."

All at once everything was in chaos. The Sternritter felt an abundance of pain for all senses. His eyes picked up every detail and multiplied it, his hearing listening to all sounds, the mere wind invoking pain. Groaning aloud he began moving his arms up inanely to swat at the Captain who quickly evaded back to the ground while it roared in pain.

"NOW!" Shinji shouted.

A single shout and Nanao launched into the air. Within the gaze of Sternritter M what looked like a blinding blur of black with flickering light entered his field of proximity. Simply contacting his forehead, the Lieutenant screamed out with all of her force as she pulled the blade down with her in a descent. As her feet touched down, a single line was seen passing from the front down his middle. An unseen pentacle was cracked and began to wither away within his skull.

" _I see_ ," Gerard thought as his consciousness faded, an invisible smile as his Reishi flesh snuffed out and his skeletal remains crashed behind the stoic staring Lieutenant. " _To have been beaten like this...was truly...a miracle!_ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Oops, forgot to add this. Then again, that'd have exceeded the word count...eugh.

I wanted to share this with you guys (those who regularly follow my works, regardless of the nature of its content...or perhaps its because you like Bleach, haha!) because I didn't win in Tekking101's "We Need A Miracle!" contest. My entry fell through a technical crack and I was too dumb to check back to see if I sent it to the right Email. Suffice it to say, it never was even previewed so that was a shame. But at least I can share it with those who may find some pleasure in this short-short-SHOT one-shot.

Hope you all enjoy it, regardless of its length. Have a nice day!


End file.
